


little bit closer

by smartalli



Series: pornstar!Harvey and fluffer!Mike [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey's a pornstar, M/M, Mike is his fluffer, Porn, but they also have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/pseuds/smartalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never does this, never initiates contact with a fluffer, never makes it personal. But Mike makes him want to grab and hold on, to bend him in half and see how loud he can scream, to undo him so thoroughly Harvey’s name is the only word on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the pornstar!Harvey, fluffer!Mike verse.

**little bit closer**

“You’re late.”

Harvey uncrosses his legs, straightens his newspaper, listens as the door shuts and a bag is dropped on the floor near the sofa.

“Sorry.”

Harvey hums in response, folds the paper to watch Mike drop to his knees, reach out and unzip Harvey’s pants. Mike is resolutely not looking at him as he gently squeezes Harvey’s cock, pumps it, twists his wrist just as he knows Harvey likes it.

“Why were you late?”

Mike looks up, a bit startled. His hand falls away, and Harvey looks at it pointedly, both of his eyebrows rising just slightly. When he circles both hands around Harvey’s cock and leans in to take him into his mouth, Harvey stops him, his hand grasping Mike’s chin. Mike’s avoiding the question and Harvey wants to know why.

“Why were you late?”

Mike meets his eyes for the first time, swallows, licks his lips. “I just got held back at my other job, that’s all. It was a little hard to explain that I needed to leave so I could suck a famous porn star’s cock.” He looks up at Harvey almost earnestly. “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

It isn’t the whole truth, but Harvey nods, releases Mike’s chin, and Mike dives right in, swallowing Harvey down with enthusiasm. Harvey leans back and revels in the sight of Mike’s mouth stretched around him, the pressure and suction, the feel of Mike’s hands stroking his shaft, gently tugging and rolling his balls.

It took Kyle weeks to figure out what Harvey liked, and even then he still only got it right about seventy percent of the time. Rachel never managed to get there. But Mike is a natural. And his cock is very thankful.

Mike pulls off a moment, lets his hand squeeze and play along the base before he pops the head of Harvey’s cock into his mouth, swirls his tongue over the tip. He looks up, meets Harvey’s eyes before he pulls off this time, huffs warm air over the tip. Harvey’s cock twitches in appreciation.

Mike strokes his thumb down the underside. “What’s the scene today?”

“High powered business executive flies the very, very friendly skies. In a private jet.”

“Naturally. They just love finding reasons to put you in a suit, don’t they?”

Harvey hums, reaches out a thumb, traces the corner of Mike’s mouth. Mike takes it in, sucks it furiously as he makes a ring with his fingers and slides it down Harvey’s cock, applying just enough pressure. Harvey removes his thumb and Mike slows his tempo on Harvey’s cock, adds a twist, a gentle squeeze. His hand works its way slowly up and down Harvey’s cock, barely providing any resistance, any pressure. His other hand cradles Harvey’s balls. Just holds them there, nothing else. It should be boring. Harvey’s dick should be softening. 

He’s not.

He wants to strip Mike down and fuck him hard, and then lie there in the afterglow and let him play. Let him hold and stroke and touch and pull and explore. He wants to know what Mike’s hands can do when there isn’t a time clock, when Harvey doesn’t have to leave the room to fuck someone else. 

“You were in the first porno I ever saw.”

Harvey lifts an eyebrow. “Which one?”

Mike grins to himself, licks the base of Harvey’s cock quickly, looks up at him again. “Naughty Sorority Girls 14.”

“Oh? Drawn in by the scintillating and thoroughly original plot, were you?”

Mike laughs. “It’s what Trevor had. He stole it from his cousin.”

“Trevor?”

Mike has both hands on him now, twisting and squeezing. He backs off from the pressure, lightens his touch, slows his hands. Harvey can tell he’s actively trying to prolong it and Harvey lets him, settles back into the couch cushions. He likes looking down and seeing Mike there, on his knees, so earnest and eager to please. He wonders if Mike will look at him the same way flat on his back, knees up over Harvey’s shoulders, open and ready for Harvey to take as he pleases. His cock twitches, clearly enjoying the intersection of Harvey’s train of thought and Mike’s hands.

“Best friend.”

Harvey hums, wonders if that’s all he is to Mike, weaves the fingers of his right hand into Mike’s hair, grips him tight. Mike’s gasp is minute, practically nonexistent, but Harvey feels it anyway like a bright spark to his gut. He never does this, never initiates contact with a fluffer, never makes it personal. They’re there to do a job, to help Harvey do his job, nothing more. And if they’re pretty to look at, so much the better. But Mike makes him want to grab and hold on, to bend him in half and see how loud he can scream, to undo him so thoroughly Harvey’s name is the only word on his lips.

He tilts Mike’s head back, meets Mike’s eyes, and without breaking eye contact Mike speeds up his movements, leans in, huffs another breath of warm air over Harvey’s cock. “You know...you shouldn’t knock it.”

Harvey gives Mike’s head a gentle tug before he releases him and stands. Mike lets his hand fall away and sits back on his haunches, the movement causing Harvey’s cock to slap Mike lightly on the cheek. Mike closes his eyes briefly. Sighs. Shifts his hips forward. He looks up at Harvey, places a gentle kiss on the tip of Harvey’s cock then tucks him away, zipping him up. 

“No?”

Mike rubs a hand over the bulge in his jeans. He isn’t so timid about it this time. “No. It played a key role in my fantasies for years.”

Harvey steps closer, so that the big toe on his right foot is pressing into Mike’s cock just the smallest bit and Mike’s lips are almost brushing Harvey’s bulge. Harvey leans forward, lets Mike mouth over him before he grips Mike’s chin and tilts his head up to look at him. “Is that right? You had fantasies of delivering a pizza one day to a house full of naked women?” Mike’s eyes steadfastly do not look away as he sits there, complacent and pliant with Harvey’s fingers holding him firm. Harvey allows a smile to cross his lips, and watches as Mike’s eyes light up. “No...you didn’t want to bend someone over the dining room table, you wanted someone to bend you. Take you.”

“Not just someone.”

Mike’s eyes are bright as his tongue darts out, moistens his lips. 

“You wanted me.”

The word is clear, unmistakably sure. “Yes.”

Harvey nods, strokes his knuckles down Mike’s cheek. Mike leans into it, pleased by Harvey’s affection. 

“Shoes.”

Mike reaches out and grabs Harvey’s shoes, slides the first one on, ties the laces into a neat bow, does the same with the second. Harvey scrapes his nails along Mike’s scalp in appreciation, lets Mike pillow his face on Harvey’s cock briefly before he steps away to slip his jacket on and take one final glance in the mirror, straightening his tie. He looks through the mirror at Mike, still on his knees in front of the sofa, rubbing his hand over his cock through the dark denim of his jeans as he watches Harvey primp, and Harvey tilts his head, meets Mike’s eyes as Mike’s hand pops the button on his jeans, slides down and disappears from view.

Oh yes. Fucking Mike is going to be _fun._

“I’ll see you on set when you’re finished. Feel free to use the couch.” He turns around, straightens his cuffs, watches Mike’s breathing accelerate, watches his hand move faster, barely concealed from view. “I warmed it up for you.”

The rustling of fabric is loud in Harvey’s ears as he opens the door, steps out into the hallway, shuts it behind him. He imagines Mike pulling his jeans down to his knees, collapsing onto the sofa with his cock in hand, too rushed to push them off completely as his naked ass rubs back and forth right over where Harvey just sat, fucking into his fist furiously, imagining Harvey pushing him down, taking him from behind.

He smiles, pulls out his phone, opens up Google.

It’s time to find out who Mike Ross is.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Google doesn’t return much of interest about any Mike Ross, and nothing about Harvey’s Mike.

He’s not terribly surprised.

“Why do you look constipated?” 

Harvey shoots Donna a withering look. She laughs.

“There’s something I’ve always wondered, Harvey. Maybe you can help me. Is googling someone to find out their entire life history after they’ve sucked your cock once creepy or charming?”

“Twice.”

She laughs again. Evil witch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes into Harvey’s first scene for the day – he has Megan partially clothed on her back on the floor of the airplane set, her ankles up around her ears – when he catches Mike watching him from the back of the room. Like last time he meets Mike’s gaze and begins to fuck Megan in earnest. She moans and screams and rolls her hips and all Harvey can see is Mike watching him avidly, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“Cut!”

Donna calls for the next scene to be set up and Harvey helps Megan to her feet. She gives him a smile, flips her blonde hair, thanks him. He watches her walk off the set then turns his eyes to Mike to see him walking across the room, toward him and away from Donna, blush lighting up his cheeks.

“So Donna says the next scene is happening as soon as I can...”

“Get me hard again?”

He nods, drops his head. Out of Harvey’s dressing room, Mike’s shyness, his uncertainty, have returned. It’s a little charming, really, given that none of the crew members could really give a shit about watching one guy suck another guy’s cock.

Still, Harvey steps behind a set of chairs on set to give Mike some sort of privacy and Mike drops down to his knees, looks up at him with a grateful smile, and takes all of him in one move. Mike holds onto Harvey’s thighs and swallows hard, and Harvey suppresses the groan that threatens to escape, tamps down the sudden urge to grab onto the back of Mike’s head and fuck his face. Mike exhales out his nose and nuzzles the warm skin at the base of Harvey’s cock, lets out a happy little sound.

_Fuck._

He holds Harvey’s balls, rolls them in his hand and starts bobbing up and down on Harvey’s cock. This is a rush job, and they both know it, but that hasn’t seemed to affect Mike’s enthusiasm at all. If anything, it’s made him even more eager to please, to prove himself.

Harvey’s enjoying reaping the benefits.

Mike pulls off, sits back, strokes him a few times before letting his hand fall away. Mike stands, licks his lips, accepts the clothes Harvey strips off and hands to him. Mike clutches them to his body and says, “Have to say, I’m impressed by your recovery period.”

“Places, everyone!”

Harvey smirks, accepts the quick touch up the makeup artist gives him, and gets into place for his second scene for the day, sitting down on a burgundy monstrosity of a sofa and rolling a condom down over his cock. 

Harvey gives himself a quick tug, holds his cock lightly at the base, looks up at Mike, a gleam in his eye. “I have excellent control.”

Mike stares at him, eyes locked on Harvey’s hand. Harvey twists his wrist, jiggles his cock, watches Mike’s eyes shift to watch it dance, watches Mike’s chest as he sucks in a deeper breath than usual. 

“Mike...get your cute little ass off my set! _Now_.” 

He jumps, spins, and drops Harvey’s shirt. He bends to pick it up, almost trips over his own feet, and hurries off the set, retreating to the corner of the room with Harvey’s clothes crumpled up in his arms. Harvey smiles to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike steps out of the building and stops when he sees Harvey waiting for him, leaning against the side of the sleek, black, vintage Mustang he’d borrowed from the car club this week.

“Harvey! I-”

“Get in the car, Mike.”

Mike takes a step toward him, stops. “And if I don’t?”

Harvey smiles, walks around the front of the car, opens up the driver’s side door. “Well, that’s entirely up to you.” He twirls the keys on his fingers. “You can get on your bike and pedal home, or you can get in the car and find out if your fantasies match reality.”

Harvey slides into the car, turns the ignition, looks over at Mike through the open passenger side window with his hand resting on top of the steering wheel. “Your choice.”

He turns his head, looks forward at the rain slick streets, smiles when he hears the passenger side door open and shut, when he feels Mike slip into the seat next to him.

Harvey shifts the car into gear.

“Tell me, Mike...have you ever been fucked in a glass elevator?”

{finis}


End file.
